degrassitngseason9fandomcom-20200213-history
What A Girl Wants Part 2
It airs.. US: July 21st, 2010 CAN: July 20th, 2010 Summary Main Plot Fiona is happy that her first designs of the uniforms are finished. Bobby gives her the idea to show them, after telling her he's sorry for hitting her. Fiona shows the designs and Tinsley's father stands up and objects. But, Bobby proves him wrong. Later that night when almost everyone has left, Fiona, Declan, and their parents were making an orange juice toast, Fiona goes to get more OJ and sees Bobby making out with Tinsley in her own house. She is pissed. The next day she doesn't go to school because she is "sick", Bobby visits her and she tells him that she saw him and Tinsley, he tells her that she was all over him, and he wasn't into her, Fiona kicks him out. Later that day, Fiona's mom makes plans for them to go to the Beckinridge's for dinner, Fiona tells her that she's still sick, Mrs. Coyne is upset but listens to Fiona, and gives her a gift that Bobby left for her, which is a snowglobe from Aspin, where they all went on a family-friend vacation over 7 years ago. Declan comes and tries to make Fiona go with them, but Fiona tells him that she's sick and doesn't want to go, he is pissed and leaves, she is pissed and throws the Aspin Snowglobe against the wall. She video chats Holly J and tells her what's wrong, but gets interupted by Anya. The next day at school, Fiona isn't ready to be lovey dovey with Bobby again, he tells her not to be mad because Tinsley was a one time thing, Fiona is mad because he lied, then his phone rings and she grabs it, and it's Tinsley saying "i can't wait for tonight". Meaning he's cheating again, Fiona runs off and he follows she starts to walk up the stairs and he follows. She starts to yell at him, and he pushes her down the stairs. After, tumbling, Fiona is hurt and scared, she tells Bobby she's done and she wants to breakup. Bobby tells her no she doesn't. Sub-Plot A Holly J confronts Anya in the beginning of the episode telling her to fake a pregnancy because she fooled Sav, and this will probably make him drop out. She also tells Anya that she only has to pretend until the election is over. Anya agrees. Later on, Holly J gets a video call, and answers thinking it's Declan, so she starts talking sexy, but then sees it's Fiona, Fiona tells Holly J that her relationship with Bobby is horrible, and if she tells people about it they'll think she's a drama queen, they're interupted by Anya coming in, Holly J tells Fiona she has to go, but if she needs anything, just call her. Anya tells Holly J she's going to continue faking the pregnancy despite her text. Holly J is surprised. Anya also tells her that she wants to because Sav is falling for her again, Holly J is happy for her but tells her what about when it's time to have the baby, Anya tells her then she'll have to fake a misscariage. Holly J tells Anya she's dark, and they continue to talk. The next day at school, Holly J is handing out voting fliers for her campaign, when she sees Anya walking with Sav wearing a "Vote 4 Sav" shirt, Holly J is pissed beyond belief and wants some revenge. Sub-Plot B Alli is still pissed about Dave, so she decides to make a Degrassi Looser List, and put it around the whole school, in despite. She even gave the list to Dave, who looked at it and was very upset. Later on, at the Dot, Clare is with Alli telling her that she's being too dramatic because Dave only put her as #42 and that doesn't mean anything at all. Alli rolls her eyes. Dave then goes to the Dot, and asks Clare if he can talk to Alli, shes wants him too so she says gladly. Alli walks up to Dave and they talk, Dave tells her that the list that he made is stupid, because he thinks she's the hottest in the school, and he's not lying. Alli kisses him and he asks if they're going out now, but she says their only friends, and Dave jokes around saying friends with benefits, and Alli laughs. Also, at lunch that day Dave is embarassed by his friends Wesley and Connor because of their rap, and he tries to explain to people that they were embarrassing.